


ITS MY LIFE!

by MarrissaTheWriter (Doombly)



Series: ADVENTURES OFF MARRISSA ROBERTS [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombly/pseuds/MarrissaTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi my name is Marrissa Roberts an I was in Portal Labs two with Chell an Wheetly. This is my life! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW RELEASED ITS THE MOST EPIC ONE YET SO REED IT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RETURN TO PORTAL AN A SUPER HUGE SUPRISE

AN: Hi guyz this is my first story its what I think happens iin Portla 3!

# ITS MY LIFE

### CHAPTER 1 RETURN TO PORTAL AN A SUPER HUGE SUPRISE!

Hi my name ish Marissa Roberts and I was doing tests with that other gurl Chell but she escaped. Glados had captured me in the science lab places and made me do bad tests. There was no thing fun bout thetests an Glaods would never let me sleep or eat or bathroom or any thing.

"FOR THE NEXT TEST YUO WILL WORK WITH ROBOTS!" Glados screemed to me. Some robots came out of weird tubes and looked at me and I looked at them. The robos were one a blue ball an the other was a orange line thing. "THERE NAMES ARE ALTAS AN P-BOY NOW LEAF ME ALONE IM SAD." Then Glados started to listen to some Avril Lavinge music and cry. Ever sinse she realized she was a humon before she became a goth emo and was always gettin on my nerves.

"Hi b**** we are here to test you." Atlas shrugged (GET IT IT'S A MOVIE!). I was shocked at the bad words and glared to Altas. P-Bod was just starin' at my bobs so I kicked him his robot place. That made him angry so he shot a portal at me and made me fall into it over and over and P-Boy and Altas were lolling at me. Altas took out some drugs and he an P-Boy STARTED TO SMOKE them. I was fedup with all of portal labs and jumped from teh portals. I ladled onto my lung fall boots and glared mean at Altas and P-Boy.

I was soooooooo mad at those jerks for portalling me an calling me a b**** (AN not even gonna say that word LOL) so I portaled them too and I saw how they like it they didant. Altas angered at me an P-Boy said "You broked are drugs now you will pay!" Ann he punched me right in the face! I started cryin from the pain and those jerks just lolled at me an tried to beat me up some more with there portal gunz.

Sereal ours later I was cryin in a pool of blood while THOSE JERK ROBTS did more drugs and drank beer an past out. All I wanted was my companion coob to comfort me but Glados was makin it do other tests an we didn't see eachother in moths. But most off all I wanted Wheetly. He was the only nice robot I ever met an he had a super sexay British aksent, but Glados body turned him evil an he got shot in space by Chell. I rubbed my stomach and rembered my secret. Noone knows this, but Wheetly an I shared one secret night together an now I could tell I was pregnant with his robot ball/human baby.

There was a window above me an I looked out an saw the moon where Wheetly was. I missed him so much like a guy I missed a bunch. Tears droped down my face so Altas an P=boy started lolling at me again an calling me names like "Fat Uguly B****!" I stared rite at their lauffin' feces and said my first words!

"OMFG YOU GUYZ ARE SOOOOOOO RUDE I HATE YOU!" An I ranned off holdin my portol gun in one hand an holding nothing in my other hand because it was empty. My hare was streaming behind me an all the robots were saying how pretty an hot I was so I yelled at them too an said a lot of cusses so they stopped yellin at me. "Why cant I jus be a normal girl going to high school an have a boyfriend that isn't space lost!" I cried an hugged the place were the baby was going to be was.

There was a strange noise coming from the necks room and I looked in a saw…. Glados was cutting herself! "CHELL IM SOOOOOO SORRY I NEVER TOLD YOU YOR SISTER'S NAME IS REALLY MARISSA ROBERTS AN SHE HAVE SPESHUL POWERS AN CAN SAVE THE WORLD IF SHE BELEEVES!" Then robot blood started goin everwhere and I realized that….. Glados had sewisided!111!1!

THAT WAS A HOLE LOT OF TWISTS, IF I GET SOME GOOD REVIEWS ILL MAKE MORE CHAPTERS MAYBE WHEETLY WILL COME BACK AN IS GLADOS REALLY SEWISEDED? FIND OUT NECKS TIME!


	2. GLADOS, SEWISIDED?

AN Ok to all the flamerz here I unnerstand why you don't like chapter 1 it's the inductory chapter so there wasn't much good stuff. But heres were the action picks up!

# ITS MY LIFE

### CHapter 2 GLADOS, SEWISEDED?

Glaods was dead an I was Chell's sister! I o-mouthed at the shock from all the revelation if only Glados hadn't sewiseded maybe she could give me the down lo. But I did no two things 1 I had to find Chell an tell her the big newds an 2 what happed to Wheetly I had to fin doubt. Juts then Atals an P-Boy came in teh room lookin even madder than befour.

"Your gonna pay now you dumb b****!" Shotted P-Boy while Altas lolled an wrote mean things on my facebook LIKE A SERTAN OTHER SOMEONE! I held one hand tite to my portal gun an got ready to fight them when a strange feelin came over me. It was all matrixy an slow-mo but also like electric I could see all the sparks an wires an things in the robots.

"POWER OAF!" I yelled for some reson I didn't no why an the two robots went dead. Electic lightening came thru my skin an eyes an mouth an everywhere but I was not shocked. Some of teh bolts hitted Glados an she became alife a gain!

"YOU STOPED MY SEWISED MARISSA ROBERTS THAT WAS NOT NISE!" Glados angered loud an started cutting herself to make a new dead. I just locked at me hands where little lighting bolts was still happening an thot "What is goin on!" Gladoss aw the sparks an o-mouthed. "YUR POWERS THEY ARE MANIFASTING YOU MUST FIN DCHELL!" I was soooo confused an angry for Glados no telling me I had speshul powers, I coulda used them to solve TESTS. But I did wanted to meet Cheel an let her no were sisters an I have cool robot powers. "ILL EXPLANE EVER THING LATER FIRST YOU MUST GET TO CHELL SHE IS IN SPACE LOOKIN FOR WHEETLY!" I o-mouthed, Chell new how ot space flight an was savin Wheetly? I was sooooo happy now but didt no how to go space.

"But how can I space?" Glados lolled an sad "YOU HAVE MORE POWERS THAN YOULL EVER NO BUT ONE IS SPACE FLY AND BRETHING!" This was sooooooo shocking I thot hard about flyin an suddenly rocks came out of my feet an I started to fly up past the portal labs an into space. When I got to the moon I looked fro Chell n Wheetly. I STARted (hehe becos its in space where there are stars) lookin behind asterods an space junk but they wasn't there. Then I rembered, in space noone can here you scream! So I couldn't here them, unless maybe I have another special power!

I thot hard to try an listen when I heard something it was….. WHEETLY! "You bloody sod stop oh god save the queen!". Chell was there an she was beeting him up an Wheetly was all broken lookin. My heart fell but the sight of my tru love gave me MORE POWER an I flew towars him.

"Cheel stop hurtin Wheetly!" I begged to her. Chell looked right at me with a lot of hatred an some sad too an said:

"Wheetly went evil an tried to kill me an I bet he tried to kill you too because we're sisters Im sorry I never telled you Marissa." I o-mouthed again at the revelation. Chell new we were sisters the hole time? But Glados sayd she didn't tell her, that was when I realized it was trap.

"Help me Marrissa this bloody bugger is trying to wank me!" Wheetly pleaded as Chell kept beeting him up.

"Yur not Chell, yur GLADOS!" I screamed an "Chell" got a "Oh S***!" look on her feces. I punched fak Chell in her face an the skin ripped off to show that she was a robot like the Terminator but instead of terminator it was Glados! "Why did you trick me?"

"I wanted revenge for you stopping me from sewisding!" Glados robot screemed. Befour I could get MY revenge of Glados Wheetly yelled out real loud!

"BLOODY HELL IT'S A SODDING ASTEROD HEADED STRATE TOWARDS US!" I looked an saw the Asterod it was bout to hit us when…..

# TO BE CONTINUED!

HOW DID I SURVIVE THAT? WHERE ALLS THE POWERS COMING FROM? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER THREE WITH EVVEN MORE INTENSE ACTION!


	3. MEETING WITH CHELL!

To all the flamerz I got a good review so there, pepole like my story an yur just trolls.

The pepole tryin to give consertive criticism tell me what you don't like or yur as bad as the REAL TROLLS!

# ITS MY LIFE

### Chapter 3 MEETIN WITH CHELL

The asterood was headin right for us an hit us an it hurt my every place. Wheetly got alls broken but robot Glados was not close an pushed way into space. "I hope yur bloody powers can help us sodding land!" Wheetly yelled becos he was scared. I tried hard an a magic shield came around me an Wheetly so as we started fallin to Earth no thing bad happened.

As well falled fast towards Earth I saw Portal Labs comin up front so I braced myself round Wheetly. We landed with a huge crush to were Atlas an P-BODY (Thanks CONSTRACTIVE CRITISIM GUYS AN NOT TROLLS) were smokin more drugs. The looks on there feces were classic when ethey saw me back with Wheetly. "What are you doin here this is are turf!" Altas yelled loud at me an punch but my shield broked his hand. "Imposable!" Then I kicked him back an looked to P-Body an glared at him so he pooped robot stuff an ran away.

Suddenly without warnin a girl jumped from the whole in the seelin I made when I landed. She was wearin a jumpsuit like me an she looked like me but a little less pretty an hot. I new immediately it was Chell. Chelllooked at me an smiled an started to dance crazy.

"SHAKE IT BAKE IT BOOTY QUAKE IT ROLL IT A ROUND!" Chell sung as her danced an shake butt. Wheetly got sad lookin an told me "I forgot to mention she got brane damage an cant solve tests no more that's why Glaods let her go befour." I cried some tears at my retorded sister shakin her butt all crazy an stuff like on the Sym-Bionical Titan show. I got out a magum pistol an went up to Chell head to shoot an pet her out of her MISERY (which is also a movie). The gun went off like boom boom boom an Chell falled down with blood from her headhole. "Im sorry my sister." Wheetly was cryin an I started cryin to becos it was a really sad day.

After all the tears came out I got up an went to find Glados for revenge. Wheelty couldn't walk so I put him in my jumpsuit an he got real happy "Marrissa yur chests is so big an squishy!" He happied so I got happy too an we went for Glados. Glados was listinin to her dumb goth emo music when she saw me an Wheetly come in. "WHAT DO YOU WANT YUO ALREADY STOPED ME FROM SEWISIDING AN STOPED MY REVANGE?"

"You put Wheetly in space an made Chell booty quake an tried to kill me to so I will kill you." My body started glowin electric an I used my special new fight ability MEGA PAWNCH to punch Glados head off an she died for real this time. Wheetly turned off all the dumb goth emo music with science powers an we were happy. Then I remembered somethig I needed to tell to Wheetly.

"Wheetly you need to no that Im….. pragenant!" Wheetly looked at me with shock an aww. "Marrissa this is good news we can have robot ball/humon baby an live happily ever after for ever now!" I was sooooo happy I hugged Wheetly an we almost made a twin baby right then an there when Atlas an P-Body show up.

"Hey b**** were back!" Atlas yelled an took out a guns. [-Body took one of the gun an aim it at me too. I powered up my sheld but something strange happened an I fell over an started brething hard. "Whats wrong with me?" Wheelty got scarred lookin while Atlas an P-Body lolled an got ready to shoot us up. Things was going down bad when some one raised up from behind the two robojerks an hitted them on heads with frying pan! It was… CHELL!

"Chell you saved us!" I congradulated her. "Marrissa you made me Left 4 Dead (AN: LOL) you b**** so now get ready to die!" Lookin closer I saw Chell was right, she was a zombee now! Wheetly made some growls to stop her but Chell didn't care an tried to bite me but accidentally bit Atlas instead so he became a robot zomboy!

# TO BE CONTINUED?

IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR WHAT MARRISSA CAN DO IN PORTAL LABS I THINK NECKS CHAPTER SHELL GO TO OTHER VALVE GAMES MAYBE IF YOU WANT?


	4. HELLO HELL, THE RETURN OF GABE JONSON!

AN: BEFOUR THE CHAPTER HERES A SHOUT OUT TO SOME OF MY REVIEWS!

XHEADFONECHICKX – THANKS FOR THE IDEA, I REMBER GLADOS SAID THAT ANDROD HELL WAS A PLACE IN PORTAL 1 SO THAT GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER!

THE PIE3 – OF COURSE ITS BAD CHELL BOOTY QUAKED AN NOW THERE ARE ZOMBOYS, IF IT DOESN'T GET BAT THE STORY WULD BE BORON! ITS CALLED CONFILCT MY TEACHER TOLD ME SO!

# ITS MY LIFE!

### CHAPTER 3: HELLO HELL, THE RETURN OF GABE JONSON!

I o-mouthed in shock at zombee Chell an Atlas an Wheetly just screamed real loud. There was no weapons to fight them with but I thot hard an used the portal gun to portal below me an far away so I escaped with Wheetly. "That was a close one Wheetly" said to me an we started lookin for clues on why zomboys happened. Then was wen I realized one of my powers was super detective an I new where zombees came from. THE TATERS!

"Those were zombee taters if you eat them an dead you will be zombee." I esplained to Wheetly who o-mouthed. Then a portal happened an Chell an Atlas came out with nifes ready to eat us! My powers were still all wonky so I culdnt fight them instead we ran fast but triped. I looked to what I triped on an saw it was…. A prototip portal gun! I piced it up an test fired it at Chell an Altas who falled down it an flames came up.

"Bloody hell it's a buggering portal to andord hell!" Wheetly realized an I new he was right. Even tho they were zombees now I had to safe my sister an Altas from androod hell so I grabed the prototip portal gun an jumped in. "Marrissa no its toooo dangerous!" Wheetly cried but I had to do it.

Insid androd hell was a bunch of metal an fire with robots gettin bet up I saw Glados an Chell an Atlas all there being hurted by robodemons from the game DOOM. I wents up to Cshell an saw her was not zombee any more an o-mouthed at me.

"Marrissa you saved me becos there are no zombees in adroid hell thank you!" Chell hugged me an I was happy that my sister was safed but now we had to fined Altas an get out of here. So we went lookin for Atlas when I saw a hotub made off lava with a muscely guy in it an lots of hot babes. Chell was reel suprised at him an I thot telepathic "Whats goin on Chell whos that guy?"

"That guy is…. GABE JONSON!" The man looked up at us when Chell sayd it an he was all shocked. "Marrissa is that you?" He was all scarred lookin an made fart bubbles in the hotub which made all the hot babes angry so they left. "OMG How do you no my name?" I asked in shock an o-mouthed. "I no it becos your… MY DOTTER!" We all even the robots o-mouthed an Chell fainted becus wewere sisters so she was Gabe Jonsons dotter too. Gabe got out of the hotub but he was NAKED so it was all gross an I ran away. "OMG OOPS!" Gabe said lolling an got some pants on but I was already goin far away.

After some far runnin I got back to the portal an saw something bad! Wheetly was all tied up an P-Body an now alife Atlas were throwin the taters into androod hell an robots were eatin em an turning to zomboys! A robodemon ate one an becomed the big zombie boss monster from Reisdent Evil only he had a portal gun an rocket launchers. Gabe Jonson ran up carryin Chell but zombees were chasin them! Atlas an P-Body lolled an said "Bye B****!" an closed the portal leavin us rapped! We had been Left 4 Dead!

"Marrissa you most use yur powers its the only hope." Gabe Jonson said an I new it was true. I bended down on the metal floor an thot hard an sparks came out of my everwhere an I glowed brite gold. Gabe Jonson o-mouthed at me an Chell was still uncosios so she didnt do nothin. There was a huge flash of the britest lite ever an we were in Portal Labs!

"Yay we did it!" I sad huggin Gabe an Chell. Then some one started to lol at us it was… GLADOS! "You let me escape from Ardod Hell now I will have my revenge on you Marrissa Roberts!"

# TO BE CONTINUED!

OH NO! CAN MARRISSA ESKAPE FROM GLADOS ONCE AN FOR ALL AN IS GABE JONSON REELY A GOOD GUY AN DAD? FIND OUT SOON!


	5. CHELLS BOOTY QUAKE REMIX!

AN THANKS FOR THE SPELLIN CORRECSHUN ON WHEETLY WHO IS NOW WHAATLY AN GLADOS IS NOW GLaDOS!

# ITS MY LIFE!

### CHAPTER 5: CHELLS BOOTY QUAKE REMIX!

GLaDOS was makin me do tests a gain with lots of traps an turrents. Becos she was a emo goth now all the walls were black an red an there was Avril Lavinge an My Kemical Romance music playin which made it hard for me to do the tests an GlaDOS was cryin an cuttin herself on the big screen comptuer. WHEATLY whos name was right this time was back on his rale an had to clean up all the robot blood from GLadOS cuttin herself an it was all messy an sticky like the repulsive gel.

I pressed a botton that made the test done an got ready for the next one when a rumbling happened all of sudden. A thing fell out of the seeling an it was… MY COMPANON COOB! I ran so fast to the coob an gave it a big hug an cryed some becos I was so happy at least GLados had gived me one thing to be happy with. Then the prototip portal gun came out from a wall-hole an made a new portal to Andord hell.

"You must drop the coob in Adroid Hell now Marrissa or ill put NEROTOKSIN in the room!" GlADOS said. I culdnt kill my companion coob, he was my best frend besides Wheatly an Chell, then I rembered Gabe Jonson was supposed to be here an he was my dad so maybe he was workin to stop GlaDOS which gave me renued strength to do more tests but I had to find away to not hurt my coob.

If onyl I had a powers to solve the test without hurting my companion boob I thout. "HURRY UP MARRISSA THE NEROTOKSIN IS ALMOST REDDY!" GLaDOS angered when I realized one of my powers is NEROTOKSIN immunity! "Go head an toksin me Glads." I boated to the dumb emo goth computer women. "DOT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!" GLaDOS started pumpin all the room with icky green farts that smelled reel bad but didt hurt becos I was immune. I piced up the companon coob an went threw door an saw something bad….

Chell was shakin' her butt all jiggly a gain an dance crazy an Wheatly was watchin. "SHAKE IT BACK IT BOOTY QUAKE IT ROLL IT A ROUND!" She sung an I realized that Chell had a relaps of brane damage. "YEAH Chell BOOTY CUAKE IT!" Wheeatly cheered becos he didt no I was watchin. "WHATLY HOW COLD YOU?" I screemed an Wheatly said "OH BLOODY WANKER!" An ran off on his rale. Chell was still retorded but I GlaDOS taked my magum pistol so I couldn't fix her. I sat down an started cryin.

How cold Wheatly bretrayed me when I was preganent with his robot ball/human baby an we loved eechother? Also I needed to fix Chell so she would stop doing dance crazy with shake butt but not even my powers could fix brane damage. "THERE IS ONLY ONE CURE FOR BRANE DAMAGE!" GLaDON yelled out loud with no indoor voice. "IT IS THE ZOMBEE TATERS!" Now it all made sense! When Chell was zomboy she was act normal so to safe Chell I needed to make her zombee a gain! This was bad news. I had to pick between retorded normal Chell or smart zombee Chell an even sores Wheatly was cheetin on me!

I walked off leavin Chell to dance crazy an found the zombee taters. I picked one up an started to CRY. "WHY IS EVER THING GOIN BAD AN WRONG AN WHEETLY ABDONED ME FOR MY TARDED SISTER?" Cry came out of all my eyes an all every where. I didn't no it at the time, but it was part of GLaDOS plan, she was turnin me into a goth emo!

MEENWHILE Wheatly was rollin on his rale with tears in eye becos he was sad for betrayin me. "Why did I bloody have to betray Marrissa my one true love? I am a sodding wonker!" He didn't mean to betrayed me but he secretly had a love trangle between me an Chell but he thot it ended but guess not. "I have to a polozie to Marrissa an make things better a gain!" Wheetly speeded on his rale back to me when some thing grabbed him it was… ATLAS AN P-BODY!

"He b***** wanna smoke some drugs/?" P-Body said an gave Wheatly a drugs. "No." Wheatly answered becos drugs are bad he new from me. "How about drink some beer then?" Asked Atlas. Wheatly didt want to but the peer pressure was strong an he was reel sad after all…

# TO BE CONTINUED!

WILL MARRISSA AN WHEATLY GET BACK TO GETHER? WILL GLADOSS EVIL PLAN BE STOPED? WHERE IS GABE JONSON? FIND OUT NECKS TIME ON ITS MY LIFE!


	6. THE BIG ADVENTURE OF WHEETLY

AN: OMG 30 REIVEWS! TAKE THAT FLAMERZ YUR JUST MAKIN MY STORY MORE POPULAR ALSO IM NOT BEEN OFFENSIVE AGAINST BRANE DAMAGE BECOS CHELL IS JUST A PRETEND CARTOON I WULD NOT INSULT REAL BRANE DAMAGE PEPOLE THATS JUST SICK!

ASLO, THIS CHAPTER IS FROM WHEELTYS POV.

# ITS MY LIFE!

### CHAPTER SIX: THE BIG ADVENTURE OF WHEETLY

I was sooooo upset with me self becos I betrayed Marrissa an was a bloody soddin wanker. I didt meen to but I saw Chell booty quakin an was over come. Back when we first met I licked her an she liked me but things didnt bloddy work out. She was less hot an pretty thaan Marrissa an didnt catch me on my rale! So I saw her booty quake an rembered when we was datin an got all lovey. Her bom (AN THATS BRITISH FOR BUTT LOL) was all jiggly wiggly an it was like when I was in charge of the hole place an we tested. Then I turned into an evil bugger an she dumped me.

"OH YEAH Chell SHAK THAT BOOTY!" I screamed out loud to Chell but I didt realise someone else was watchin... Marrissa! "WHEATLY HOW COLD YOU!/11" Oh bloody hell sod she saw me with Chell god save the queen! "OH BLOODY WANKER!" I yelled a gain an ran away faster than ever befour on my rale. I couldnt let Marrissa see me cheetin any more I was real sad.

Soon I was in a place I didnt see befour there were drusg ever where an beer an playboy magazines it was where Altas an P=Body lived! I looked round some wwhen a thing grabed me! "He b***** wanna smoke some drugs/?" P-Body said an gave ne a drugs. "No." I answered becos drugs are bad I new from Marrissa. "How about drink some beer then?" Asked Atlas. I didt bloody want to but the peer pressure was strong an I was reel sad after all… So I sayd "Ok fine you sodding wonks." So they gave me beer an drugs an I started to smoke them up. They feeled real good like the testing so I was happy an got hi. I started tellin my story to Atlas an P-bODY an they herd me tell it.

"Then she bloody dumped just becos I was enjoyin' the floor show with CHell an booty." Atlas an P-Body pated me on the ballback an said "Ots Wheatly we unnerstand yur problems thats why Marrissas a b****." I shoud have listened to them but I did any way an got angry like I was on sterods ore something. "You shoud get revenge on her an show her whos boss!" \P-Body agreed while drinkin more beer. "Yur right guys we need to teech that b**** a lesson!" I angered becos the drugs an beer was makin me confused. I was such a bugger bloke but I felt sooooo hi I had to.

"Lets go fine her an teach Marrissa her lesson!" Altas yelled an I an P-Body said "YEAH!" an we charged lookin for Marrissa. We found her in a test room an I was shocked... she was wearin a black jumpsuit an cuttin herself while lisitin to Avril Lavinge music! Marrissa had became... a goth emo!

# TO BE CONTINUED!

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHHORT BUT I DONT LIKE WRITIN AS WHEATLY THE NECKS PART WILL BE LONGER AN WILL MARRISSA STOP BEEN A DUMB GOTH EMO? ALSO GABE JONSON WILL COME BACK AN HE HAS A BIG SUPRISE! FIND OUT!


	7. BATTLE OF THE GOTH EMO WAR

AN THANKS FOR THE GOOD REVIEWS YOU LAST TOW ONES. AS LONG AS THE REEL FANS SUPPORT ME THIS STORY WILL NEVER DYE!

ALSO THANKS FOR TELLIN ME ABOUT NEXT NOT NECKS ILL REMBER THAT. =D

# ITS MY LIFE!

### CHAPTER SEVEN: BATTLE OF THE GOTH EMO WAR

All of sudden Wheatly an Altas an P-Body was were I was an looked all shocked at me. I was a goth emo now an had died my jumpsuit black an was cuttin myself while listenin to Avril Lavinge music. "Marrissa what happoned to you?" Wheatly asked but I just cryed at him an yell "You broke me heart Wheatly, so Im a goth emo now an were threw!" I got up like crazy an puched Wheatly in the eyeball-thing so hard he fell of the rale an landed with a huge crush an he was broken.

"NOOOOOO WHEETLY!" I ranned to the robocorpse an picked him up in my arms. "You are died an now our baby will have no father." I cried even more an cut myself a copple more times. Atlas an P-Body was froze in shock at the site of Wheatly's kill. Then a guy walked in with a tool box an lots of tooles. "Don't worry my dotter Ill fix him!" Gabe Jonson looked at me an smiled an I was reel happy an gabe him the Wheatly body so he could make it work a gain. "Oh no" He o-mouthed. "Wheatly body is full of drugs an beer!" Atlas an P-Body got nervos an I glared at them reel mean like an said "What did you do TO WHEATLY YOU B*****S!" My powers started glowin like the sun an electric sparks went ever where. "Marrissa stop yur powers are too strong!" Gabe pleeded but I was soo angry that I didt listen an powere up more until electric stuff went every all an the whole room explosioned!

When I woke up there was messy dirt an marks all a round me an the room was destoryed. I looked a front of me an saw Atlas an P-Body was died an I was happy. Then I saw a skelton that was Gabe Jonson an Wheetly an I got sad a gain an started to cut myself some more while singing a My Kemical Romace song. "Hahahahaha!" GLaDOS started lolling at me. "Now you are a goth emo an killed all yur friends my plan worked." I punched fist into hand an got the most angry ever, this was all GLaDOES plan! "Wheatly wasn't realy cheetin on you Marrissa I was controllin him an I gave Chell the brane damage relaps! LOL!" GLaDOS had gon two far this time an I needed to kill her for ever now. My powers were flowin threw my vans an I blew up the wall an went to GLaDOSs room.

"YOU MADE ME KILLED WHEATLY AN A GOTH EMO AN ROONED EVER THING NOW YOULL PAY GLADOS YOU B****!" I used my powers to make my jumpsuit not black no more becos I had stopped being a goth emo for good. "No stop Marrissa you cannt kill me im yur mother!" I stopped an thot she was lyin but then I used my detective power an new it was true. I couldn't kill my on mother but she was a evil mother so maybe I cold. "I killed you ones befour I can do it a gain!" I powered up my powers like a fireball of the glowy electric powers an shot them at GLaDOS an blew up the hole room.

GLaDOS was finally ded but I wasn't happy none. Wheatly was still gone an I had killed him. Then Chell came into to the room cryin an I saw that the exploshun had made a peace of metal slice her butt off so she couldn't booty quake none more. Ever thing was rooned an not even my powers cold fix it now. I sat down on knees an cried some more (but not emo cry becos im not a goth emo any more). It was teh end but not happy which meens Im not perfect so Im not a Mary Sue AREEL WRITER or what ever yur name is! Chell tried booty quake but with no bom all that happened was blood got in places from the shakin' an some blood hit a werd machine. It was…. A time machine!

"OMG I can go back in time an stop me from killin Wheatly an make every thing happy a gain!" I ran tinto the time machine an pressed some bottons and there was a huge flash…

# TO BE CONTINUED!

UH OH MARRISSA IS GON BACK IN TIME BUT DID SHE GO TO THE RIGHT TIME OR MAYBE TO PORTAL 1 TIME WINK WINK FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	8. TIME FOR ADVENTURE

AN SORRY IT WAS TAKIN SOO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE BUT HERES THE BIGGEST CHAPPER YET!

# ITS MY LIFE!

### CHAPTER ATE: **TIME** FOR ADVENTURE

The time mashine squirted me out into the past an I looked round. I cold see a girl in a jumpsuit like mean doin tests bu she was much less hot an pretty so it must've been past Chell. "OH GURGS!" I yelled in sad, Chell didt do tests becos she was booty quakin so I must've goned to far back to Portal 1! But the time mashine hadnt been invention yet so I had to find a nother way. "YUO ARE NOT PART OF TESTS PREPAIR TO DI!" GLaDOS said at me but I still had my portal gon an powers. I charged my powers into the portal gun wich made it glow an electric stuff round it. I fried it an the portal wasnt a normal portal but a blak hole! Chell wasnt brane damage yet so she was smart an got away bu the GLadOS camra wasnt lucky an got sucked in. I lolled at dead GLaDOS camera an went to find some thing that could make me future.

I saw sum rbots doin tests in a diffrant room an they looked kin a familiar. "Hi my name is Atlas an this is P-Boy (he changes his name to P-Body later thats why hes P-Boy in the first few chapters). " P-Doy waved nice at me I realised these must be prototip Atlas an P-Body from befour they were jerks! "My name is Marrissa Roberts an Im lookin for a time mashine to get me BACK FO THE FURTURE lol." Atlas an P-Boyd didnt understan becos this was the past an Back to the Future wasnt invented yet. "GLaDS didt make a time mashine yet bu you can sleep in the relax hotel for some years or somefin." P-Boy said an I went there. Little did I no I had assidentaly left some drugs an beer from Wheatly body in the room an Atlas an Pboy saw them an smoked them an became jerks!

Usin' a portal I got to relax hotel in notime there was a lot of sleepin guys an a robot ball lookin at them. My heart droped in happy. "WHEATLY!" I screemed ayn rand towards him. Wheetly looked ta me an said "Bloody hell yur the most butiful girl Ive ever wankin seen!" This must been when Wheatly an I first met! "OMG How do you no my name an woo are you?" He asked too.

"Im Marrissa an I no yur name becos... I guessed lucky?" I didt want to let Whatly no I was from the future or Id mess up the time streem. "Do you no how I can get to the future?" Wheatly thot on my question. "Sorry I can think becos yur so hot an pretty I get distracted." I lolled at the compliment an gave him a kiss. "I AM IN LOFE WITH YOU!" An I smelled at him. "Wheatly yur such a charmer I love you toe." Wheatly o-mouthed an WE STARTED TO MAK OUT! An you pervs out there Im not riting what happened next! =P

After Wheatly an are "private time" (winkwink) Wheatly say "Ill put you in this bed an you can sleep till the future my lopve." I thot to myself how cold I have ever gotted a better guy than Wheet. The it happened! The wall falled away an GLaDOS was lookin at me. "MARRISSA ROBERTS I NO WHO YOU ARE AN THAT YUR FROM THE FUTURE!" Wheatly got shocked but I telled him "No Wheatly shes a lier!" Wheatly got mad an said "GLADOS IM NOT SCARRED OF YOU NO MORE I GOT THE POWER OF LOVE!" So she punce Wheatly a way. "NOW YOU WILL DIE FOR KILLIN IN THE FUTURE!" GLaDOS turned on here nerotksin.

"Did you forgot Im immune to nerotoksin lol?" GLaDOS had a "Dude WTF" look on her feces. Then got smart a gain an said "Oh yeah yur powers well I no were they came from an how to stop them." Then some thign happened. I got all glowy an electic my powers were strongar then ever. "No, imposable!" GLaDOS scrammed an I said "DIE B****!" An shooted my powers but it wasnt rite power. Instead ano black hole opened an I was sucked "LOL you are died!" GLaDOS boated an started doin more tests on Chell. Then the black hole got all black insid an I blacked out.

When I awaked I was in a crass room an there was students ever where with "WTF" looks on their feces. A guy got up an he looked realy familiar like I seed him befour. "Hi my name is Gabe Jonson an this is my girlfrend Karolin." He ponted at a hot gurl that looked kinna like GLaDOS if she was person. "Who you?" She asked kinna jelous bcos I was touchin her boyfrend. "Uh... Im Marrissa Roberts im a new xchange student." I was tootaly wiered out becos I didt no where I was. Then it clacked. Gabe Jonson... Karlion... I more deeper in tim to the PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL! "My hose blowed up cold I stay with wonna you?" An Karlin said "OK we can be lick sisters!" We wents to Karlins becos we were too cool for school which was nice an pink an the guy from Leave it Beaber was next door.

"Welcome to my commode!" Karoline yelled with pride at her room. There was a doble bed an a hairdresser an a toilet an closet with huge cloths. "Ill leave you gurls alone lol." Gabe Jonson said an left to do mainly things. Karolen an I satted her bed an talked bout cute boys an muisic an stuff. "How about Justin Beaver isnt he teh hostess?" Karlin looked at me funny. "JUSTIN BABER ISNT INVENTED YET ARE YOU FROM THE FUTURE?" I o-mouthed an said "OH S***!" Then I locked door an covere windos. "Promise you wont tell no none." An Karolin pinky sweated with me. "Alrite Im from the future an Im yur boyfrends dotter an I think yur my mom!" Karolin o-mouthed I thot from the revlation but then I looked an saw she o-mouthed becos som eone jumped out an...

# TO BE CONTINUED!

WHOS JUMP OUT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ITS MY LIFE!


	9. PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL AN A REVALATION!

AN THIS WILL BE THE CHAPTER WITH ALL THE BIG REVLATIONS!

PS P-BODY IS A GILR? THANKS FOR TEH INFO ILL WORK THAT INTO THE STORY!

PPS OF CORSE GABE JONSON IS DEAD THATS WHY MARRISSA FOUND HIM IN ARDOID HELL DUH! ALSO WHOS CAVE JONSON IS HE LICK GABES EVIL TWIN THATS A GOOD PLOT IDEA!

# ITS MY LIFE!

### CHAPTER NINE: PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL AN A REVALATION!

I turnsed round an saw that it was... WHEATLY! "Marrissa Im soo glad I found you! The black bloody hole sodding sucked me in too!" I gloped Wheatly an gave lots of hug an kisses while CAROLINE (See I listen to constertive crit instead of FALMER TROLLZ) was all "OMFG". Wheatly locked at Carline an said "Who the bloody hell is this ugly bugger?" Becos she wasnt a pretty an hot as me an Wheetly wasnt used to seein other humans.

"I better explain all this stuff this is my boyfrend Wheatly the robot-ball (I cant rember was GLaDOS called him an it was meen an stupid any way) we're from the future where yur an we need to get back to then." I gave Carolion the down-lo. "Ok but I am ony a junor in Portal High School so im not smart enuff yet to build a time mashine. But I no some guys hoo can." Then Cabe Jonson came in the room.

"I herd every thing! We must wate for toromow then go to school an time mashine you too." So Gabe Jonson went home an me an Caroline an Wheatly all sleeped in her big doble bed but we didnt do no thing gross lick that ok! The next mornin we woke up an readied for school. "Marrissa how can I school when im a bloody roboball?" Caroline smied an said "Dont worry I can pretend yur my sience fare project." We got Portal High School in Carlines car which as a cool ferrari. Are long hare was blowin in the breeze an we were signing pop sungs like "Party in the USA" an "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" an Wheatly sang to but didt no the words.

When we gotted to Portal High there was a lot of guys starin at me becos I was the new girl an more hot an pretty than the others. "Sorry duds Im takin =D" I waved cool an struted my stuff with Carlion. "When do we meet the time mashine?" I asked to Caraline an she said "Gabe said his frends will meet us a lunch we have to class until then." Are first class was jim (Caroline hacked the net work so all are classes were the same).

Affer we got in are jim close some guys were starin at me an hootin an lookin at my bobs so I yelled "YOU PERVEARTS!" An they ran away becos they saw me 'angry face'. "OMG!" Caroline OMGed "Look at the noo mascots there soo coot!" I looked at them an saw... "Carline those not mascots there... ATLAS AN P-BOY!" Altas an P-Boy saw mee an P-Boy "MY NAME IS P-BODY NOW BECOS IM ACTUALLYA GIRL!" P-Body yelled loud at me. I o-mouthed an Caroline went all "Dude WTF?" a gain.

"Give us more drugs an beer or well shoot you an yur frend!" Atlas goaded an taked out a guns. Caroline was a scarred an shakin while I jus held Wheatly reel tite but he didt say no thing becos he was pretendin to be a sience fare project. "OH NO YOU DONT!" A big fat kid russianed at Atlas an P-Body an landed on them like squish! He goot up an brush robot parts of off him an went to shack my hand.

"My name is Russian name so pepole just call me Heevy cos Im reel fat LOL!" Heavy russianed to me while I was shackin his hand. "You got heer just in time." Caroline lolled. The Heavy guy ponted to the left an there were some other guys. "These are my frends, we all has cool niknames they are: Scot, Spy, Solder, Medik, Sniper, Demonman, Piro an Ingineer were seinors so we can smart enuff to build time mashine for you." The Ingineer got up to me. "Well little lady I herd you need a time mashine builted. Well Im a seinor an I passed my time mashine exam so I can help!" He started buildin the time mashine when Gabe Jonson came in.

"Well I guess this is goodbye my dotter." He cried a little an gave me hug an I hug back. "Ill miss you to Marrissa Roberts yur the best dotter I didt have yet." Caroline was cryin so I gave her hug too. The Ingineer gotted up an said "THE MASHINE IS COMPLEET!" Befour I cold go in the Ingineer stoped me an took out a big nettle. "Also I made a injecshun that will give you speshal powers." I lolled an said "I already have them becos this is the past this must be how I got them in the first place." The Ingineer thot a min an said. "Okay Ill put them in Caroline so when she babys you then you have them to not mess up the time streem." He put the nettle in Caroline an electric happened all over her an I felt even MORE POWER FULL. I grabed Wheatly an got ready to go in the mashine when...

MEANWHILE IN THYE FUTURE!

Back in the future Chell was still tryin a booty quake but no thing jigglewiggle. "Hey you over there come heer!" A voice said an Chell went to it. It was GLaDOS head not died affer all! "I can be yur new booty!" So Chell piced up GLADS an put where butt was there. GLaDOS started to LOL all evil an wiers came out of her an into Chell so she was transform just like GLaDOS planed...

# TO BE CONTINUED!

OH NO CHELL AN GLADOS IS FUSED TO CHELLGADOS! HOW CAN MARRISSA STOP HER NOW AN CAN SHE EVEN GET BACK OR IS SOME THING GOIN DOWN AT PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL? FIND OUT NEXT TIEM!


	10. WHO IS CAVE JONSON?

AN THIS CHAPTUR IS REALLY ENTENSE BECOS THERES A LOT OF ACKTION!

# ITS MY LIFE!

### CHAPTER TEN: WHO IS CAVE JONSON?

I got reddy to step into the time mashine with Wheatly when a guy showed up who looked my dad but more meen. "I am CAVE JONSON who is GABE JONSONS more evil twin!" He lolled like bad an some guys camed up from behind him. "I also cloned all yur frends to make evil ones they are called... TEEN FORTRESS 2 (Becos there in High School get it)!" I new that Caroline had powers now so I just went into the mashine when the evil Demomon explodd it. This was soo sad, I had finally gotted a way to return to the time when an now it was gone. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled like the sun an my powers golwed all round me with sparks an lighting.

"I AM THE DEMONMAN!" Said the Demonaman an he fired bombs at the evil guys but Cave Jonson lolled some more an said "I have made the immune with sheelds you cannot hurt them." My powers were still chargin up an they finished an I fired a bolt of electric stuff at Cave Jonson but then... HE FIRED ANO BOLT OF ELECTRIC STUFF TO ME! "Haha ha! The evil Ingineer gave me powers like yurs Marrissa now you will die!" He shooted more powers at me but I had a trick, I still had me portal gun. I powered up teh gun an fired a black hole to were Cave Jonson was.

The black hole started suckin up all the things but Cave Jonson cold fly an escaped. "Can I fly to?" I asked in shock at the power. "No, you can only space flight but Ill put the power Caroline becos shes yur mom." So the Engineer taked out nettle a gain an put it in Paroline an I started to hoover. "FLY ON!" I yelled an soared to wards Cave Jonson who was at the tracks beatin up all the football players an tryin to molest the cheer leaders becos he was an evil jerk like Atlas an P-Body. "Hey you big jerk Cave Jonson pice on someone yur own size!" I smirked with hands on hips. "No you dont you die!" Cave lolled an shot lighting bolts an power missiles at me. I used my detective power to figure out were he wold fire an be in a nother place wen he did. "How can I not hit you with all my big booms?" I lolled at him. "Thats becos yur a bad guy an an bad guys loose!" Then I shot him with the biggest powerup I ever had an there was a big flash an Cave Jonson was gone.

I flewed back to the jim an saw Gabe an Caroline an Wheatly an the good Teen Fortress 2 cheerin "Marrissa! Marrissa! Yay!" They were all so happy an proud of me it brot a tears to my eye. "You guys are all the best! You shold come with me an Wheatly to the future!" Gabe Jonson looked sad an told me "No Marrisser, if we go life in the future then it will break the time streem an cause a paradoks." I cried alittle more an hugged Gabe an Caroline. "I guess this is goodbye my grate future dotter." Caroline sniffled. "Also you must have a nother child named Chell but she will be less hot an pretty than me ok?" They both nodded "Ok" an we were all happy.

"Marrissa I've repaired the time mashine its time for you an Wheatly to home." The good Ingineer said. I picked up Wheatly hoo was a sleep becos he didnt have his rale to charge on an stepped into the mashine. Lights started goin an flashin when suddenly... CAROLINE WAS GOT SHOT! "I was not dead it was just a trick!" Cave Jonson sayd holdin up the gun. Gabe went on the ground an cried some then stood up an screemed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then with all the furry from his hole mussely body Gabe Jonson jump kicked Cave Jonson an blew up his head. Cave Jonson was died for real now but at what cost?

Gabe ranned to Caroline body (I coldnt becos the mashine was still powerin up with me in it). "Carlion, pleese be ok!" Gabe cried to Caroline an blood was comin out of her every where. "Im sorry Gabe but the woond is fatal she will dye soon." The Medik said with tear in eyes. "Gabe, Marrissa, I... love... you..." Then she died. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gabe cried a gain. "I will build you a new robot body Caroline an it will be called... GLaDOS!" I o-mouthed but befour I cold stop him the time mashine sent me back to the future!

# TO BE CONTINUED!

OH NO! NOW MARRISSA AN WHEATLY ARE BACK IN THE PRESENT BUT CAROLINE IS TURNED INTO GLADOS! AN WHAT IS HAPPENED IN PORTAL LABS NOW THAT CHELL AN FUTURE GLADOS ARE FUSIONED? FIND OUT NEXT IME ON ITS MY LIFE!


	11. RIES OF CHELLGADOS

AN I CANT BEELEVE HOW MANY REVIEWS MY STORY IS GETTIN SOON ILL HAVE A HUNDERD! I LOVE YOU GUYZ!

PS OK I WAS RONG ABOUT CAVE JONSON I THOT HIS NAME WAS GABE SO TO FIX THE PLOT HOLE, AFTER MARRISSA WENT TO FUTURE GABE JONSON CHANGED NAMED TO CAVE IN ONOR OF HIS DED BROTHER.

# ITS MY LIFE!

### CHAPTER ELEVEN: RIES OF CHELLGADOS

"Oh thank bloody god were finally back in the sodding present Marrissa!" Wheatly happily said to me as we got out of time mashine into Portal Labs like it was befour. With GLaDOS an Atlas an P-BODY died from last time now we cold have peace at last. Then some weerd noises started to come out of the walls lick something was climbin in im. The wall boomed up an a the scarryest thing ever came out it was... CHELL AN GLaDOS FUSIONED.

"Hahaha Marrissa you didt make sure I was realy dead. Now I have fused with Chell an she is the body an I am the brane an butt (Becos shes a a**!)" Chell was all covered with robothings an wiers with GlaDOSs head were her booty was an sum tubes in Chell face. "Buggering wanker shes gone mad!" Wheatly cried. CHELLGAODS lolled an opened a door from the wall an guess who stepped oot... ATLAS AN P-BODY bu something was diffrent about P-Body. She had a big bumpy thing in her robot place.

"Atlas you b**** you madded me preganent now I cant drink or smoke drugs!" P-Body was soo mad soundin but Atlas said "Well you sholda thot about that befour we-" "SHUT UP YOU TO AN KILL MARRISSA!" CHELLGaDOS interoperated, they looked mean at me but I was fed up with all this an just shot my power blast at them an Atlas an P-Body bloomed up. "Oh dear god save the queen its some bloody toobs!" Wheatly pointed up with eye an I look up an saw that toobs made Atlas an P-Body a gain!

"Ever time you kill them I can just rebuild LOL" CHELLGaDOS said really loud. I did a doble jump an grabed the toob, stuffin Wheatly in my jumpsuit so he was happy becos my chests were so big an squishy. I climed up the toob an entered the walls behind. All the wierd drawings was there sayin stuff like "The cake is lie" an things. There was only one person hoo cold stop CHELLGaDOS... RATMAN!

I had to find him usin my detective powers so I used them an saw that Rtaman had writed this stuff about 10 AM so the trale was still hot. I ran thru the air ducks dodgin fans an cleaner robots that keeped sayin I was soo pretty an asking me to date them so Wheatly said "F*** OFF YOU BLOODY BURGERS!" An they stopped makin words. There was a crumbly sound an I looked back, CHELLGaDOS was followin me thru the ducks!

"YOU CANNOT ESKAPE ME THIS TIME MARRISSA YOU WILL FINALLY DYE FOR STOPING ME FROM SEWISIDING AN BREAKIN MY TESTS!" She was soo mad that she punched alls the way thrur part of the air duck an made Chells hand all bloody an bone. "YEOOUCH!" CHELLGaDOS yelled forgettin she was Chell an GlaDOS now so both feeled the same hurt. I lolled at them an sprinted way with my lung fall boots.

The air duck collapsed so it was a good thing my long boobs cold brake the fall. "Its a good thing we finally meet at last, Marrissa." A strange lookin guy with thin an labcoat that was like cape say. "I am Ratman I fight a gainst the bad robots lick CHELLGaDOS an now we can teem up. Heer take this weapon its like GLaDOSs diskourage lazer beams but a gun." I lolled at him an esplained "I dont need weapons I have cool powers instead." An I went all glowy an electric an Ratman got a "dude WTF" look on his feces.

He got two of the lazer guns an put them on an said "Alrite Marrissa lets get ready to fight an kill CHELLGaDOS once an four all!" But I got kinna nervos becos then I wold have to kill my retorded sister an mom together too...

# TO BE CONTINUED!

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE IS THE BIG FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN MARRISSA AN CHELLGADOS OR IS IT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	12. THE FINAL BATTLE

AN YOU GUYSARE ALL SO WEIRD! YOU WERE GIVIN ME GOOD REVIEWS THEN YOU SAY IM A TROLL AN THAT YUR GONNA KILL ME AN PUT SALT IN MY THINGS? IF IT WERENT FOR THE PEPOLE HOO REALLY LICK MY STORY LIKE THE BUZINESS GUY AN SEPHRAL AN CAT NOT BOUNCY ID STOP IT RITE NOW!

PS - I NO THAT GLADOS IS SPELLED GLADOS I CALLED HER FUSION CHELLGADOS BECOS CHELL ALREADY HAS THE LS AN IT SOUNDED MORE COOLER!

# ITS MY LIFE!

### CHAPTER TWELF: THE FINAL BATTLE

Ratman an I were goin thru the air ducks to get to CHELLGADOSs layer were the final show down wold be. Wheatly was growlin an tryin to be scarry becos he didant have weapons so he was lick are cheer leader. We intered the layer an saw CHELLGADOS buildin turrents but these ones was speshal becos they cold walk a round an shoot an stuff! "INTURDER!" One of the turrents called to CHELLGADOS. CHELLGADOS looked at me with all the angry she ever had.

"Marrissa Roberts you have interfeared with my plans for the last time becos now I will kill you." Then she seed Ratman an got more angry. "RATMAN IS A LIFE? NOW YOU WILL BOTH DYE!" CHELLGADOS taked out her portal gun wich was modified to shoot bullets lick a reel gun but cold shoot portals to just in case. She fired the portal gun an it hit Ratman with a boom an I thot he was dead for sure.

But Ratman gotted up! "Silly CHELLGADOS you cannt hurt me becos..." He pulled down his pants an I saw that he had replased his man thingys with... the space an rick cores! "IVE GOT BALLS OF STEEL!" (Thats from a game called Duke Nukum Forever its funny) The space core was still thing he was in space but Rick was mad at been one off Ratmans tentacles. "Well then ill just portal you into space like Wheatly an see how you like it you wont!" CHELLGADOS shooted a nother portal unner Ratmans feet an he was sucked into s space. "No dont you are my dotter Chell!" Ratman yelled as he got sucked in.

"OMG HOW?" CHELLGADOS an me said at the same time to gether. "It all storted a long time ago..." Ratman gave us the down lo as he was just barely hanging on to the portal. "I used to work for Gabe Jonson affer he changed his name to Cave in onor of his dead brother. Caroline was got shot as you no Marrissa an was put in a robot body that was called... GLaDOS!" CHELLGADOS o-mouthed at his shockin words. "Gabe new he wold have to dotters named Marrissa an Chell but since GLaDOS was a prototip she an Cave coldnt make baby normal way an instead used the artificial enseamanation an grew test toob babys. But there was a miksup an my dna got used instead of Gabes for one of the toobs that toob was... CHELL!" Then Rutman coldnt hold on any longer an fell into space an died.

Then CHELLGADOS started shackin an looked funny. Chell was fightin back a gainst GLaDOSs control! "Marrissa there is not much time left you must kill me to stopped GLaDOS once and four all!" I o-mouthed becos Chells brane damage was cured so now I coldnt put her out of MISERY lol. "But I cannt kill you Chell yur my sister there must be a nother way! Chell got sad "Hurry GLaDOS is takin control!" An she started lollin with evil. There was no way I cold kill Chell an then I rembered that GLaDOS used to be Carlion an that made me not want to kill herr neither.

"Bloody hell Marrissa shes powerin up!" Wheatly screemed from inside my jump soot an I looked up an saw CHELLGADOS was floatin in air an electric stuff was comin out off her. "THANKS MARRISSA YUO REMINDED ME THAT I USED TO BE CARALIN SO I REMBERED THAT I HAVE POWERS TOO!" I o-mouthed, that dumb ingineer forgot to make it so only I gotted the powers! I didant no what to do now an it seemed hope less when a herd a sound. "Hey b**** were heer for backup!" It was... ATLAS AN P-BODY!

"OMG why are you jersk helpin me?" I asked while o-mouthin from the shock. "Becos CHELLGADOS is half yur sister an we dont lick you so we dont lick Chell neither!" Atlas eksplained. "An I rembered that you gave us the drugs an beer in the first place so if it wasnt for you we woldnt have drugs an beer!" P-Body added an Atlas nodded like yeah! We started ti fire are portal guns at CHELLGADOS an the portals combined to make a big portal black hole.

"OH SH**!" CHELLGADOS screamed as the GLaDOS parts were all sucked out off Chell. Ones all of GLadOS was gone we closed the portal an Chell falled down on the ground. "Chell I safed you!" I rant to my sister an gave her hug. "Marrissa Im sorry, but the damaje from GLaDOS was to much..." An she dyed in my arms. "Nooooo Chell my sister you are died!" I cried soooo much an Whealty cried to becos they was frends even Atlas an P-Body looked kinna sad.

I put down Chells body an stand up when there was a clikclak nose be hind me. "LOL we tricked you to get yur guard down Marrissa! Now die b****!" An Atlas an P-Body lolled an shot me in head. "Marrissa!" Wheatly screamed an ever thing got really black an I died.

# TO BE CONTINUED?

OH NO MARRISSA IS DIED! CAN WHEATLY SAFE HER? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT ONE PS IM THINKIN OF MAYBE WRITIN A SPINNOFF A BOUT TEEN FORTRESS 2 AN GABE JONSON AN CARALION LIVIN IN PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL WHAT DO YOU GUYS THIN?


	13. MARRISSAS RESSUREKSHUN

AN OMG I GOT 102 REVIEWS EVEN IF THERE MOSTLY DUM FLAMERZ THATS STILL PRETTY GOOOD FOR A FIRS STORY! ALSO THANK RAI AN APE SOME THING BECOS THEY GAVED ME SOME REALY COOL IDEAS FOR THE NEW CHAPTERS!

PS MARRISSA DIED THAT PROOVES SHES NOT A MARRY SUE OK!

PPS THIS HCAPTER IS FROM WHEATLY POV

# ITS MY LIFE!

### CHAPTER THIRTEN: MARRISSAS RESSUREKSHUN

This was the most bloody terribel thing ever. Marrisser was died with a gun shoot to her soddin head an blood an branes were all over ever were. I gared at Atlas an P-Body hoo killed the one thing I loafed an shouted "YOU BLOODY BUGGERS IM GONNA WANK YOU!" But I didnt have arms so i cold not hurt them but I sooooooo mad they ranned off any way. Bloody sods. "Marrissa why didnt I was able to safe you! IM SOOOOO SORRY!" An I cried bloody bukets of robottears. It was the end an I thot a bout commitin sewiside like GLaDOS did when a turrent came up to me.

"GO HEAD AN BLOW ME SODDING BLOODY BRANES OUT SO I CAN BE AT PIECE!" I yelled loud at the turrent. "No im diffrent! I am Oracle Turrent an I no how to make Marrissa alife!" No bloody way I o-mouthed in all the shock. "How can she life wen her hed sodding exploded?" I britished at him for tryin a get my hopes up. "Rember that she has the speshal powers, one of them is that wen she eats the zombee taters instead of become a zombee wen she dies she just becomes alife a gain!" It all made sense, the turrent was a bloody geinus! "Common lets wankin go!"

The Oracle Turrent ranned fast an I rolled on my rale right to the zombee taters quikly we grabbed up all of them an got back to Marrissa body. I coldnt help but cry at the site of my troo love with head all open an messy. "Its ok Wheatly soon she will life!" The turrent made me more happy an we started stuffin the buggerin taters in Marrissas mouth. Then she started coffin an all the blood was got healed. "W Wheetly?" She asked in the most butiful voice in the hole portal worled.

"Oh Marrissa I thot you were bloody gone for wankin ever!" We hugged an kissed an things was gettin hot an heavy so the Oracle Turrent left becos he didant want to see that kinna stuff.

MEANWHILE IN THE PAST

Teen Fortress 2 was MAD an PEEVED at Gabe Jonson an his dotter Marrissa Roberts for killin there leader Cave Jonson. They wanted ervange speshally on Marrissa sinse with out her Gabe wold not have been a hard fight. "We shold right a mean things on her facebook page!" The evil Heavy dummed. "No you idot this is the past facebook isnt invented yet!" The evil Medik extricated. All of em was angry but coldnt thing of a way to revenge Marrissa when the evil Ingineer got a idea. "I no! We will create an evil clone of Marrissa an send it to the futur an kill her!" It was a good plan.

After school the teen fortress all gotted together at evil Ingineers hose an builded the clone mashine. "But we dont have dna evidance?" Evil Sniper said in sexay british aksent. But the evil spy lolled an pulled out some thing. "I stolled some of her hare just in case we needed it for some thing." He frenched an gave evil Ingine the hare an they started to clone Marrissa. A few mins later the clonin was done an a gurl stepped out hoo looked kinna like Marrissa but more evil an mean with angry face.

"I am Assiram Strebor an I will kill Marrissa Roberts!"

# TO BE CONTINUED!

OH NO! CAN MARRISSA STOPS HER EVIL CLOWN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ITS MY LIFE|!


	14. HOW CAROLINE BECAMED GLADOS: THE FIRST EVIL OF ASSIRRAM

AN WHAT IS EVER ONE SAYIN A BOUT WANKER AN WANK? I THOT THEY WERE BRITISH INSULT WORDS AN NOW PEPOLE ARE SAYIN THERE NOTTY STUFF? OMG!

PS THIS CHAP IS IN TH EPAST SO ITS THIRD PERSONAL.

# ITS MY LIFE!

### CHAPTER FORTEEN: HOW CAROLINE BECAMED GLADOS: THE FIRST EVIL OF ASSIRRAM

"I am Assirram Strebor an I will kill Marrissa Roberts!" The evil clone said to Teen Fortress 2 who happied. "Wate! How can we be shure that shes evil enouf to really kill her?" The evil Solder questoned. "We will do a test to make sure shes reel evil." The evil Ingineer answered becos he was the boss of there plan. "Assirram you must do an evil thing to proove yur abilities." He ordered an Assirram nodded with a "im gonna kill some body" look on her feces. "Okay f****** b**** ill g******** kill some b******!" Assirram said (she seys a lot of cusses becos shes really evil) an did a evil LOL.

Assirram gotted out of the evil Ingineers hose an started lookin for a victum when she seed Gabe Jonsons house. "I herd he changed his name to CAVE JONSON affer are leader his ded brother so Ill do evil to hiim!" She thot with evil thots. Insid Gabe Jonson an his frend Ratman was buildin a robot body for Caroline an it was almost done. "Compleet! Now we jus have to turn in on." Ratman siensed so CAVE flipped das switch an the robot mashine started movin an look round. "Gabe is that you?" Caroline asked? "Yes Carlion I have builted a rbot body for you it is called GLaDOS also I changed my name to CAVE in onor of my head brother." Ratman started to leaf becos this was a privat family moment. As we walked to the door he seed a girl outsid that was hot an pretty but kinna mean lookin.

"Ah this must be Caves future dotter Marrissa Roberts!" Ratman said out lowd an let her in but it wasnt Marrissa it was... ASSIRRAM! Assirram walked thru the halls an got to the GLaDOS robot an Cabe Jonson hoo were makin out. "I hope Im not interruptin any thing lol" Assirram lolled so Gave an Caroloin an Cave stopped kissin an looked an saw Assirram. "Marrissa are dotter you returned for a visit!" They both exclamation with happy. "Yep an I see you made Caroline a new robot bod." Assirram smied becos her plan was workin an they didant notice that she wasnt Marrissa. "Ill leaf you to alone for some mother dotter bondin time ok?" An Gabe went to go talk to Ratman.

Caroline was soooo happy that Marrissa was back she thot when Assirram started smilin all evil like a bad clown or the Joker an then... SHE PUT A COMPUTER VIRUS IN CARALINE! "No!" GLaDOS screemed as the virus started to turns her evil. "Why wold you do this Marrissa?/!" Gabe Jonson yelled from the windo. She lolled meanly an said "I am not Marrissa I AM ASSRAM!" An then Caraline turned full evil into GLaDOS. "NOW I AM EVIL AN I WILL KILL YOU WITH THE NEROTOKSIN!" Befour the cold do any thing Assirram went gone back to the evil Ingineers house. Gabe screemed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" An he screemed it really lowd.

The evil Teen Fortes 2 was watchin the hole thing on there tv camra (but it was black an wite becos its the past so they coldnt see the nerotoksin becos it was green an not black or white so it didant show up). Assirram came in from the door an all were cheerin at her. "You are reelly evil Assirram the plan will work!" The evil Ingineer congradulationed. "Indeed im so evil that Im gonna betray you!" An she pulled out a mashine gun an started to shoot up the evil Teen Fortress 2 becos she was just THAT MEEN!

Then Assirram seed the nettle that gived you powers lick Marrisssas so she injekted it into arm an alls went glowy an electric. "Now I have POWERS so I can kill Marrissa an her dumb robot ball boyfrend to an maybe take over the hole world!" She lolled with the most evil ever. But then she realized... how wold she get to the future with the evil Teen Fortress 2 died?

"Ill just make the good Teen Fortress force me to make a time mashine an maybe kill them after words." She thot smartly but it was a evil smartly like a mad sientist. Assirram used the fly power to fly to school were Gave Jonson an Ratman were givin Teen Tortes 2 the down lo. "An then the evil clone putted a comuter virus in GLaDOS an she turnsed evil!" Gabe was cryin wile Ratman gaved him tishyous. Assirram flewed out to them at Portal High School an used her powers to makea glowy gun like in Green Latern (that movie was dum but he had cool powers I think Marrissa will have them to). "Built me a time mashine or Ill kill you all!" Assirram ponted the gun at Cave Jonsons head an coked the trigger. "OK OK WELL DO IT DONT SHOT!" The Ingineer screemed an they worked fast to build the time mashine.

Assirram got itn an prepared to go to the future. "Marrissa will stop you you cant win!" Cave Jonson said but Assirram just lolled an turned on the time mashine an flash bang boom she was gone to the future. "Marrissa has to powerful enouf to stop her shes the worlds only hope!" Ratman said with brave an they all nodded.

# TO BE CONTINUED!

I GOT A REVIEW SAYIN I WAS JUMPIN THE SHARK (ITS A TV WORD) AN I AM KINNA RUNNIN OUT OF IDEAS SO I THINK ONSE MARRISSA FIGHTS ASSIRRAM ILL END THE STORY BUT IT WILL BE THE MOST EPIC AN ENTENSE END YET SO MAYBE THE LAST ONE WILL BE CHAPTER 20? FIND OUT!


	15. THE JUDGEMENT OF ATLAS AN PBODY

AN YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO MEAN IM GETTIN ALMOST ALL FLAMEZ IF NOT FOR BUSINESS GUY WITH HIS FAN ART AN SEFERAL AN CAT WORLD WITH HER AWDIO BOOK READINS SO BLIND PEPOLE CAN HEAR THE STORY AN ALL THE OTHER GOOD REVIEWS I WOLD GIVE UP!

MAYBE MY STORY IS JUMPE THE SHARK SO ILL END IT SOON.

PS THIS CHAPTRE TAKES PLACE AT THE SAME TIM AS CHAPTER 14

# ITS MY LIFE!

### CHAPTER FIVETEEN: THE JUDGEMENT OF ATLAS AN P-BODY

I was a life a gain an was soooo happy becos Wheatly saved me. He was the best boyfrend a girl cold ever have in the hole world. "Oh Wheatly I love you sooooo much." I telled him an Wheatly blushed an was kind a nervos. "Aww it was no thing Marrissa Im just bloody glad yur ok." I hugged my robot ball an we were both the happiest ever. "Marrissa theres some thing I need to ask you..." Wheatly said blushin. "'Will you merry me?" I o-mouthed an yelled "OMG OF CORSE WHEATLY!" An then I kissed him harder than I ever did befour an it made him go sparks.

After we were done kissin I rembered why all this happened... ATLAS AN P-BODY SHOTTED ME! They needed to be brot to judgement so I scowled an punched hands to gether. "Marrissa whats wrong oh yeah we need to bloody get back at those buggers Altas an P-Body!" I nodded an we got up to look for them. My powers were glowin like crazy round me with sparks and lighting, Wheatly was on his rale makin growls an sayin stuff to encorage me like "You can bloody do it Marrissa. Wank (TURNS OT IT REALLY IS A BRITSULT) them good!" We followed a trale of drugs beer an playboy mags to there layer. Some turrents that they got workin for them tried to shoot me up but I wasnt gonna fall for that a gain an had my shields at full power so the bullets bownced off me an hit them an they died.

Just lick I ekspected those two JERK ROBOTS were smokin drugs an drinkin beer (P-Body had a abortion becos shes a jerk an isnt pro-life the b****). "Well well weel if it isnt the biggest jerks ever." I said an Atlas an P-Body looked at me an o-mouthed an got OH F*** looks on there feces. "How are you alife we shot in the head an blood an branes were ever where!" Atlas shocked an I lolled. "You jerks forgot the greatest power off all: TRUE LOVE!" An I fired a beem that made them start to glow an smoke (but not drug smoke sinse this hurt them). "You b**** what are you doin to us?" P-Body asked scarred but I didant listen and kept powerin up until BOOM BOOM BOOM they exploded.

"Thats end of Atlas an P-Body I said" Wheatly cheered an said "Good bloody riddanse!" to. I herd a clickclak noise an it was... THE ORACLE TURRENT! "Did some body need to get merried?" He asked lolling an me an Wheatly nodded with heads. "Wheatly do you take Marrissa Roberts to be yur lawful merried wife?" "I bloody do!" "Marrisser do you take Wheatly to be yur lawful merried hubby?" "I do so much I ove you Wheatly!" "Then by the powar bested in me I pronouns you man an wife!" Wheatly an I kissed an the Orca Turrent shot confedi at us. Then we runned to one of the dorm places wich had a big bed with rose pedals on it.

"Now its time for are honeyman!" Wheatly happied an... (NO IM NOT WRITIN THAT YOU PERVS USE YUR IMAGINE)

We didant notice at the time but a portal happened in the place where GLaDOS used to be befour I killed her in the final battle. A gurl stepped out hoo was lick me but less hot an pretty an more evil. "Now I can kill Marrissa Roberts an take over the world!" Assirram lolled evily!

# TO BE CONTINUED!

OK GUYS I THINK THE NEXT CHAPPER MIGHT BE THE LAST ONE OR MAYBE THERELL BE AN EPILOG TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	16. SHOWDOWN THRODOWN, THE FINAL CHAPTER!

AN: Allrite guys here is is! The final chapter with most entense action an epic stuff in the hole story which will make all the flamerz an trolls sad that they killed SUCH A GOD STORY!

# ITS MY LIFE!

### CHAPTER 16: SHOWDOWN THRODOWN

After lick 12 weeks Wheatly an I finished are honeymoom an left the relax place but as I opened door turrents was outside an shootin at us! "Bloody hell those sods are wankin us!" I ran fast lick the scot in Meet the Scot so the bullets coldnt hit me an Wheatly was robot so they didant hurt him. Once I was ot of there range I used my powers to make a gun like in Green Lanturn an shooted them all over. The turrents screemed lick a screemin thing that screems an they died. "What bloody bugger sended turrents to soddin kill us now? I thot we killed alls the bad guys Marrissa!1" Wheatly questioned. I thot hard with my detective powers but it was to tuff. "We must serch for cloos." I decided an we followed the turrents trale.

We didnt see no thing for a while but then I herd a nose! Wheatly an I creeped up slowly to the mane room where GLaDOS was befour she died for real an I saw... ASSIRRAM! (Ekspet I didant no she was Assirram yet becos we hadnt met befour). "Oh my god save the queen Marrissa she looks lick you but less hot an pretty an more evil!" This was bad news an she was makin more turrents an even worse she had the prototip portal gun!  
"Hahahaha! Now with the prototip portal gun I can make a portal to Andord Hell an let all the zomboys insid from when Atlas an P-Body throwed taters in there come out!" Assirram goated an shoot portal onto the wall. A bunch of zombies lick from Reisdent Evil an zombee robots came out lookin for me to kill becos we had un finished buziness. Assirram had to be stoped befour she cold make more bad guys or she wold take over the hole world!

Wheatly got really scarred an said "Marrissa this is serios! That bloody wanker is makin a monster army an if you dont stop her quick shell bloody kills us all!" Thins was lookin bad there was no way I cold fite all those guyz an some gurls to. Then a big TV happened an it showed Assirram's turrent an zombee armee killin all the city of Englond! "Bloody no! There killin the queen!" Wheatly britished but it was too lowd an Assirram herd him! "Ah so you have finally arrived my good twine." Assirram lolled with evil.

"Hoo are you an why do you look lick me but less hot an pretty an more evil?" I yelled with angry. "I am an evil clone made to kill you Marrissa Roberts an take over the werld!" I o-mouthed becos it all made sense. "An sinse you was too bissy DOIN SEX with yur dum robot ball hubby I builted a supreem armee an now not even you can stop me from destorying ever thing!" Assirram let out the most evil LOL I ever herd. "Oh way well well just see a bout that!" An I used my powers to make a sheeld an a cannon like on a pirate ship but smaller so I cold use it lick a gun. BOOM BOOM BOOM BAM the cannon said as I fired it an dust wents every where. But wen the dust cleared... ASSIRRAM AN THE ARMEE WAS STILL THERE WITH A SHEELDS!"

I wold have to play it old school to stop them so I ran fast an did a spinnin jump kick which nocked some zombees heads off. More zombees got up an put turrents on there heads to shoot an run at both an charged me so I jumped in the are an used my powers to make a anvil the zombees got "OH SH**!" looks on there feces an the anvil droped down and made them go skwish. "Verry god Marrissa but will you fight so well when I kill... yur hubsand!" Befour I cold even o-mouth Assirram went charge at Wheatly with all the hate in her eyes an a big punch reddy to brake him into teeny weeny pieces.

But... WHEATLY USED HIS FLASHLITE AND BLINDED ASSIRRAM! "Little Wheatly is a powerful bad arse now becos I have THE POWAR OF LOVE!" An he jumped off the rale an landed on Assirrams head an gave her a huge booboo. "GRRRRRR YULL PAY FOR THAT YOU B****!" Assirram meaned but some one got behind her with super speed an hit her in face with a crowbar! The guy lolled an I an Assirram both o-mouthed. "I am GORDON FREEMAN!" He said an hit Assirram a gain but this time she had a sheild. "Gordon what are you doin here?" I asked with shock an aww.

"I was fightin the bad guys from half life (sorry I never played Halflife so I dont no much a bout it) when a boom happened so I investigated an saw all these bad guys an I looked like you needed some help lol." Gordon punched thru some zombees while I riped the turrents off there heads. Wheatly growled a bunch to make us more mad an meen. We had killed like three hundurd (movie refrence lol) of the bad guys but the portal was still open an more was commin out.

Two zombees shot gunz at me but I grabbed bullets an throwed them back to headshot those! Next the big zombee with rocket launchers from Reisdent Evil came out an it was the boss fight! "Now you will dye for sure Marrissa an Gordon Freeman an Wheatly no one can stop the biggest zomboy ever!" Assirram crackled. Ultimate Zombee used his portal gun to open ano portal to Androod Hell an Gordon Fellman in! The other zombees down there tore him into to halfs an he died. "No! Gorden!" His wife Alex What Ever cried. She coldnt live with out her solmate so she did sewised with her sord lick the Japanese.

"Bloody hell they wont stop comin!" Wheatly yelled as more zombees entere the place. The boss zombee taked out his rocket launcher an shotted at me it was sooooooo strong that it brake my sheild an blew me up but the sheed took most off the blast so I was only hurt a little. He tried shoot another bom but I was reddy this time an started runnin really fast until I WAS BEHIND HIM! Then I climed up is back an made a nife an braned him. The ultimate zombee died an Assirram o-mouthed witha "OMFG" look on her dum feces. "No one never killed him befour you are a worthy opponete."

This was it, are final showdown. All the zombees an turrents stoped fightin to watch the big battle. Assirram stepped towars me with a portal gun so made one withh my powers. This woldnt be a nomral battle it wold be... a portal battle! Assirram made the first portal it was the land of dinosaurs so we fot over a big volcano but a trex eated Assirram so I was happy but Assirram explodd out of the trexs tummy gettin blood an branes every where. Then she roundhose kicked me lick Chuck Norris but I made a new portal and we fell into space. We was on the Death Star an Dark Vader was there. "OMG!" Dark Vader OMGed so I punched his face off an turned out he was really... ASSIRRAM! "Did you really thot Id fall for that trick?" I said lolling.

Then both made another portal an this one taked us to Portal High School where Gabe/Cave Jonson Rat Man an Teen Fortress 2 had lots of weapons an cannons an Rat Man still had the space core an rick core for balls so he coldint be crotch-punched. "Dont worry Marrissa were heer for backup!" They all said really lowd. "No guys this is my fight go thru that portal an kill all the zombees an turrents instead!" So they did. The battle was epic butt I was to bissy fighting Assirram to watch an see. Assirram looked realy mad an assirammed me in stomach where my robot ball/humon baby was!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screemed with mad at the abortion of my babby. "This is the final straw Assirram no more fighting only KILL!" My hole body glowed brite gold an there was a huge boom an Assirram becomed a skelton. Then the skelton died. I was soo tired from the fight an power up that I felled down an past ot.

Wen I waked up I was in the Mediks doktor room with lots of toobs an IVs an stuff in me. "Oh Marrissa thank bloody god save the queen yur allrite!" Wheatly cried an hugged me which was hard for him to do becos he was a robot ball an didant have arms. "Also theres something wankin important you need to no!" I smied sadly an sad "I no Wheatly, Assirram aborted are baby with punch." An I cried some more. "No lol shes alife!" An the Medik came in with a little robot ball/human baby gurl smilin he said "It was a MIRAKLE!"

The Medik gaved me my baby an I looked into her feces an felt happiest ever. "What shold me name her?" Wheatly asked. "Her named will be Chell in onor of my dead sister!" I said an every one thot it was a good idea. A few moths later I was all heeled up an ready for me Wheatly an Chell to go back home to Portal Labs.

Befour we did the President was there an congradulated me for savin the world an gave me, Wheatly, Gabe Jonson, Rat Man an all of Teen Fortress 2 metals. He also taked Atlass dead robot body an put Wheatly in it so he cold walk an change Chells dippers. "Goodbye my Dotter an Grandotter an son in law Wheatly." Cave Jonson said an hugged me. "Marrissa if yur mom cold see you now an wasnt a evil robot computer she wold be sooooo proud." I smiled with tears in eyes an me an Wheatly an baby Chell went thru the portal back to Portal Labs for the last time. It was crazy, but ITS MY LIFE!

# EPILOG

Meenwhile in space a black hole opened an shooted GLaDOSs peaces out. "Haha I am still alife now I can get my true revenge on Marrissa Roberts!" Then the zombies from Dead Space was there an GLaDOS got a "OH F***!" look on her feces an the zombees ate her an she died.

# THE END


	17. NOT A REEL CHAPTER BUT A MASSAGE

THIS ISNT A REEL CHAPTER BU SOMEON asked me if they cold make a ITS MY LIFE movie bu was anon so I coldnt reply. Yes you CAN! Pleese show me it meams the story is the best portal one ever becos I dont think any others got movies. =D


	18. CREDITS SONG: IM STILL WANT YOU GONE

AN ANIMATORANON YOU CAN MAKE A CARTON OF THE STORY SURE ANYOEN CAN MAKE ITS MY LIFE FAN STUFF BU THE MUST CREDIT ME OK?

ANYAY I REMBERED THAT ALLS THE PORTAL GAME END WITH SUNGS AN I FORGOT TO PUT 1! SO THIS IS THE NEW SONG FOR ITS MY LIFE! ALSO BECOS THIS SHUDDA BEEN PART OF THE REAL LAST CHAPTAR ILL ASLO PUT A PREFEW OF MY NEW STORY TEEN FORTESS 2!

# ITS MY LIFE!

### CREDITS SONG: IM STILL WANT YOU GONE

GLaEDOS was in space but befour she was got eaten by the zomboys from Dead Space she looked round an saw earth an thot a bout Marrissa an Wheatly an Chell an ever thing so she sang a sung.

**_SO NOW IM SPACE_ **

**_LIKE WHEATLY WAS_ **

**_BUTT LEAST IM STILL ALIVE STILL_ **

**_MARRISSA ROBERTS_ **

**_THE BEST TESTER EVAR_ **

**_I HOPE THAT SHE AN WHEATLY_ **

**_DIE IN A FIRE BECOS IM MEEN_ **

**_THATS WHAT IM COUNTIN ON_ **

**_I WANT THOSE JERKS DIED BU_ **

**_IM STILL WANT YOU GONE_ **

**_SOME PEPOLE WERE WENT DEAD_ **

**_IT WAS KINNA SAD LICK CAVE JONSON_ **

**_AN CHELL BUT SHES BOOTY QUAKIN IN HEVAN!_ **

**_RATTMANN DIDT THO HES ACTUALLYA STILL ALIFE!_ **

**_WITH RICK AN SPACE FOR BALLS HE MIGHT_ **

**_HAVE NEW VENTURES MAYBE A SEEKWILL_ **

**_WINK WINK LOL GUYS!_ **

**_BUT IM IN SPACE FOR NOW SO_ **

**_IM STILL WANT YOU GONE!_ **

**_MARRISSA AN WHEATLY_ **

**_AN CHELL JUNOR TO_ **

**_HAVIN MORE ADVENTERS?_ **

**_MAYBE SOMEDAY BU FOR_ **

**_TEEN FORTESS 2!_ **

**_THEERS NO TEEN FORTESS 1_ **

**_AN IM STILL WANT YOU GONE!_ **

**_UH OH MORE ZOMBOYS_ **

**_I DONT THNK THEY LICK THE TATERS_ **

**_PLEESE DONT EET ME I NEED_ **

**_TO REVENGE MARRISSA!_ **

**_OMFG THAT HURTS YOU B*****!_ **

**_AN THOSE DUMB FLAMERZ PUTTIN_ **

**_SALT IN MY THINGS AN HOSE_ **

**_WELL YUR NOT MY PROBLEM_ **

**_BECOS IM STILL WANT YOU GONE_ **

**_IM STILL WANT YOU GONE_ **

**_IM STILL WANT YOU GONE..._ **

Then the zombies from Dead Space came an eat her an she died.

# THE REAL END

## AN NOW A SNEAK PREFEW OF TEEN FORTRESS 2!

Hi my name ish Scot an I live in Florda with my mom an ate brothers hoo are mad dogs becos my mom was a humon an my dad was a dog so im half so I can run reel fast. They was always pick on me for not been all doug so once day I gotted my handbag (becos hes from Florda an every one there was handbags lol) an ran way from home. "OMG HE IS EKSPAKIN! STOP HIM!" Onna my bros said becos they wanted me to do my home work so they cold eat in an wold get a bad grade. "NO WAY HOSE!" I yelled mad an jumped over a trane.

I had to ran for lick six days until I fond a place that was kinna cool lookin. It was a school that sad "PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL" an some guys was hangin out an waved to me...

WHAT HAPPENS SCOT? FIND OUT IN MY NEW STORY TEEN FORTRESS 2 COMMIN SOON!


End file.
